Être vivant
by Eava
Summary: Sherlock Holmes vit dans une ville de morts. John Watson rêve d'une ville de vivants. Ils survivent à deux entre un magasin funeste et des cadavres frais, et ça doit être une vie normale pour qui vit ici.


Salut à vous ! Me voici pour une fic à chapitres (je suis incapable de tenir un rythme de travail, je vais juste essayer de ne pas mettre un mois entre chaque post), assez courts et assez courte dans son ensemble. Elle reprend l'univers de Sherlock couplé à celui du _Magasin des Suicides_ (le livre principalement). C'est donc un UA mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu le livre ou vu le film d'animation pour comprendre. Sachez juste que c'est un très bon livre, avec un ton très cynique dans un monde plutôt sombre.

Donc rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

(1. Qui a les caractéristiques de la vie, par opposition à ce qui est inanimé, inerte : Organisme vivant.

2\. Où se manifestent les fonctions de la vie, par opposition à mort : Il respire, il est vivant.

3\. Qui survit, est encore vivace : Une coutume encore bien vivante.)

Le tintement vif et rapide de son cellulaire suivit du ronronnement froid du vibreur résonna dans le silence de la pièce quelques instants. L'écran s'alluma sur la table basse au milieu des paperasses jaunies ou blanchâtres, révélant sous une faible lumière les angles durs de son corps avachis dans le canapé, mains jointes sous son menton et étoffe de soie bleue bruissant sur le rebord du sofa.

Sherlock tourna la tête et attrapa son BlackBerry, le ramenant vers son visage et ouvrant les yeux pour lire le message perturbateur. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le petit écran se remettre en veille.

Il s'observa quelques instant dans le reflet sombre. Seul l'éclat de la lune à travers les fenêtres lui permet de se discerner : de ses pommettes hautes et tranchantes, ses yeux vert-de-gris, à ses boucles noires qui lui tombent élégamment jusqu'aux sourcils. Cela fait une éternité qu'il ne s'est pas occupé de lui… Dans un tourbillon bleu, il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse : costume noir et chemise blanche, imposant manteau et écharpe bleue et enfin, sortit sur le trottoir de Baker Street.

Il était 23h et il faisait noir ou presque, la rue à peine éclairée par les lumières crues des lampadaires qui se suivait en une ligne continue et monotone tout au long de l'allée. L'odeur ferreuse de la mort avait déposé son linceul opaque et glacé sur la ville, imprégnant les pierres de tailles et les pavés jeté son dévolu sur les hommes qui allaient et venait dans les rues, tous semblables, comme des prostitués du funeste, déambulant et tournant et retournant sur les trottoirs. Sherlock les rejoints, sa stature haute détonant au milieu des cadavres marchants. Il fit seulement deux pas, du perron à la route et leva le bras, hélant un taxi avant se s'y engouffrer.

Il y avait le roulement des pneus et le crissement des ralentissements. Le sifflement du vent par la fenêtre entrouverte du chauffeur et enfin sa voix alors que le trafic ralentissait : **« Putain ! Ils devraient augmenter les amendes, les gens sont d'un égoïsme. »**.

Il ré accélèra quelques minutes après, doublant le cadavre d'un Suicidé trainé hors de la chaussée par deux gendarmes. Sherlock songa vaguement que c'était perturbant ce -encore un-, puis oublia.

 **« Impossible de continuer Mr., barrage de police. »** Sherlock marmonna un **« Parfait. »** avant de sortir de véhicule, payer la course –au centime près, toujours sans pourboire- puis se diriger vers le bandeau jaune formant un périmètre restreint autour d'un immeuble à demi délabré d'Ailsa Street. Après avoir contourné Sally Donovan et son insulte habituelle, le brun se fraya un passage au milieu des agents de police, prenant une paire de gants blancs opaques au passage.

L'escalier s'enroulait sur lui même jusqu'aux chambres de bonnes prenait toute la place, pourtant fin et peu large. Sa cage était petite et bondée. Des policiers en uniformes ou combinaisons pâles passaient à ses côtés, indifférents, plongés dans leurs tâches. Le brun les dépassa et entra dans une petite pièce morne et vide, pareille à un plancher de théâtre dont on aurait enlevé tous les artifices et autres fioritures. Assise et appuyée contre un mur, il y a une femme.

La trentaine, cheveux bruns, longs et ternes de ne plus être entretenus, lèvres fines maquillées de carmin, peau de glace virant au gris. Sherlock supposa qu'elle avait du être belle.

 **« Manon Lescaut, trente et un an, travaillait dans l'administration publique, au recensement des Suicidés. Des gamins l'ont trouvée il y a moins d'une heure, possiblement un suicide : il y avait le sac papier à côté d'elle. »** Le lieutenant Lestrade faisait référence à un sac à côté de la morte. Couleurs criardes vanille-pistache-fraise et nœud rouge sang accompagné d'un écriteau _Vous avez raté votre vie ?_ dont il pouvait facilement deviner l'autre face _Réussissez votre mort_.

 **« - Mais ça n'en est pas un.**

 **Que-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

 **Beaucoup de choses mais la première : vous ne m'auriez pas promis au minimum un 7 pour un simple suicide. Ou Scotland Yard est tombé bien bas de la même façon que vos effectifs, la stupidité d'Anderson ne l'a toujours pas fait rencontrer les pavés ?**

 **Holmes… Dîtes moi ce que vous savez, qu'on en finisse. »**

Sherlock s'approcha du cadavre, sous l'œil toujours méfiant du policier et entreprend sa danse macabre. Non pas celle qu'il affectionnait jouer aux heures les plus sombres dans son appartement mais son entreprise, celle qui le faisait vivre, survivre et frémir. Volage, il papillonnait autour du corps, butinant indices et détails, se gorgeant de la mort digitale aussi belle que dangereuse : femme ivoire aux milles voiles de deuil.

 **« C'est un meurtre. »**

Lestrade le dévisagea quelques secondes, tiraillé entre multiples sentiments. Une allégresse si propre à son métier, celle de voir la mort comme un gagne-pain aux entrelacs à démêler, avec une fascination frôlant le morbide pour certains –son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur le grand brun qui lui faisait face- et le constat atterrant que la sécurité nationale était encore mise à mal par d'autres, pour l'atmosphère morose et étouffante de la ville tenait plus lieu d'orgasme que de désolation, se plaisant à la semer encore un peu plus derrière eux. Son vis à vis reprit mouvement, retirant gants et tirant sa révérence, dans la fluidité de son lourd manteau.

 **« Holmes ! Vous foutez quoi ? »**

Sherlock était déjà à mi-escalier quand la question parvient à ses oreilles. Il ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre il n'y avait rien ni personne pour le retenir là-haut, le cadavre aillant livré tous ses secrets à ses yeux avides de mystère et sa conscience devait être partie depuis si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait même jamais connu.

.

Quelques enjambées suffirent au brun parmi les vivants pour rejoindre le monde des occis. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. La rue était noire, les visages des bâtiments étaient sombres, toussaient et crachaient sur le pavé des passants déjà exténués de leur marche à travers la vie, prêts à faire quelques nouveaux mètres pour subsister encore un peu plus longtemps.

Et entre eux, façade la plus menaçante de toutes, _le_ magasin _._ La devanture était de rouge et d'anis, sans doute la plus mortelle car la plus tentatrice. Non pas par ses allures de marchande de sucrerie, vendant la douceur et monnayant des secondes d'égarement mais par son ton si définitif, offre d'un soulagement éternel.

Sherlock n'eut aucune hésitation en poussant la porte, faisant retentir un doux son de clochette et avertissant les commerçants.


End file.
